1. Field
Example embodiments relate to nonvolatile memory devices and/or fabricating methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
The volatile memory devices are memory devices in which stored data are extinguished (or, loss) when power supply is interrupted. The volatile memory devices include a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM) and the like.
The nonvolatile memory devices are memory devices in which stored data are maintained even though power supply is interrupted. The nonvolatile memory devices include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a nonvolatile memory device using a resistance material (e.g., a phase-change RAM (PRAM)), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM) and the like.
Recently, with the miniaturization and integration of the nonvolatile memory device, an aspect ratio of a floating gate tends to increase. Accordingly, an electric field is concentrated on an upper portion of the floating gate, thereby causing a problem with the reliability and operation of the device.